Gisei,Serika
Serika is Yume's student when it comes to studying medical ninjutsu. From time to time she even calls Yume mom showing how good of a relationship they have with each other. She is a Kirigakure genin. Personality Serika is known to be quiet around most people unless something peeks her interest or someone speaks to her first. She is very respectful to people she considers her surperiors and makes sure to always show it even when she might disagree with something. Although she is not to experence on the battle field when it comes to certain situations regarding Kirigakure she won't hold her tongue and speak her mind. Serika views are odd to say the least. She thinks horribly of the shinobi world currently and believes that it needs changing. She also tends to shun unneeded deaths. However, when Kirigakure may face danger she can act sadistic to try and protect it going so far as to torture an enemy shinobi and threaten to not only kill them, but their entire family as well. It is unsure if she would follow such a threat if given the chance. Often Serika can be seen alone looking at Kirigakure from far away. She has no ill intentions to the village at all. The reason for her staying alone hasn't been stated as of yet. What goes through her mind while she's alone may remain a mystery. Appearance Serika is extremely short. She stands at 4'1 with an average build for her size. Within the few years since she became a shinobi Serika only grew a single inch. Her hair is red and black and often covers one of her eyes and reaches down to the middle section of her back. She is very light skinned and delicate. Her casual clothing consist of an all black outfit. Black jeans, a black jacket and finally a black fish net under the jacket. Her eyes are light purple. However there are really noticeable dark circles under them. Serika has a fine rear that people would notice if they looked. However Serika is pretty flat chested. (A cup). Backstory Serika's child hood is kinda sad. As a kid she was very easy to get along with and outgoing. From time to time she ended up getting in trouble due to pulling pranks on people and her parents. As she got older the pranks begin to become more extreme and thus one day she had gotten into a full blown argument with her parents. By the time she was eight she became less outgoing and more quiet then before. She stay away from people to resist in doing what she use to do in order to not get scolded again, however she took it to far and completely became a shut in for a few years. Eventually it lead to her becoming afraid of meeting new people and remain untrusting to people who approched her until getting to know them. This made her change even more and as a result her parents didn't like how she became. By the time she was 10 lead to another fight be tween her and them which they continued to shout at one another for days. As a result her parents not only told her to never show her face to them again, but told every other family members to reject her existence as well. Serika ended up living on the streets of Kirigakure for a few years. Living on the streets gave her some weird habbits. For starters she perfers to sleep against a wall or on the hard floor rather then a bed. This is because she ended up becoming use to that after being kicked out. Serika enter into the acadamy after meeting Yume and speaking to her about the subject. Her goals were to not kill, make decent amounts of ryo, and help people. This ended up changing after a series of events while living as a shinobi. The first one to be noted her encounter with a few followers of Jashin. That was the first time she ended up thinking physical harm to the point where one would never be able to recover was the only help for the two enemy shinobi. Another was an encounter with a dead Konohagakure shinobi. Upon learning that the Hokage had sent them on a sucide mission to invade Kirigakure she felt disgust for the Hokage without even knowing them to well. To this day when speaking of her she doesn't hold her tongue in expressing her opinion. Serika ended up following Yume to Kumogakure for a few years to continue learning more about medical ninjutsu. around this time she started calling her mom. She has a lot of good memories of that time. However, there was a change to be noted which occured. She has heavy dark circles under her eyes to the point where it looks like she hasn't slept in days. Although that's not the case she won't state what the cause of it is leaving one who was curious enough to wonder why she looks different then before. Upon Serika's return to Kirigakure she became more distance only opening up to a few people. She's hardly seen around the village itself and usually seen alone in the forest, or on the mountain looking down at the village from a far. On a whim if she desires interaction with people she'll go to the village in order to seek it. Another thing worth noting is that she doesn't fear meeting new people like before. She just distance herself from people but does not turn them away if they come to her for company. Around this time she started to change. She became a bit more violent but not blood thirsty. At times she even suggested a few people should dissappear off the face of the earth permently. That's not to say she's completely different then normal as what she desires is still the same, but the ideas she suggest to achieve them are different then before. After various attacks on Kirigakure Serika started to become quiet again. She stays away from large groups purposely to be alone. Her mental state has made a complete 180 due to various things such as Yume's death. That event made her start researching various things dealing with the human body. At eighteen years old she her personality took a turn for the worse. Although loyal to Kirigakure she seems a bit more cold hearted. Category:Characters